SOS d'une terrienne en détresse
by Flolie25
Summary: Quand l'une tente à tous prix de retrouver sa motié perdue...
1. SOS

Une envie d'écrire, pas d'idée précise...la page word s'ouvre, et finalement en ressort ceci:

* * *

**_SOS d'une terrienne en détresse_**

_Je savais qu'en étant loin de toi je mourrai à petit feu. Je dois avouer que j'espérais me tromper. Mais loin de toi, privée de ta peau, de ton odeur, du son de ta voix et de tes éclats de rire, je me meure. Je n'ai pas le goût de retrouver l'envie de vivre sans toi. Je n'ai pas la force de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il n'y a que toi que je désire. Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je vibre et me sens unique. Je t'ai désiré instantanément, je t'ai aimé dès que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi et je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que je vais t'aimer pour le restant de ma vie._

_Je sais que l'amour peut faire mal et que rien n'est jamais acquis. J'ai bien conscience que l'amour est un travail de tous les jours et que l'on est jamais à l'abri de voir notre monde de bonheur s'écrouler. Mais je ne m'y attendais pas._

_Tu as mis tant de distance entre nous, si vite, si froidement. Je crois que c'est ce que j'ai le plus de mal à supporter. Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, vide de tout sentiment. Pas avec moi en tout cas, jamais. Pourquoi m'as tu fait ça? Pourquoi avoir mis fin à une si belle histoire? Pourquoi m'avoir évincé de ton cœur du jour au lendemain?_

_Le pire, c'est que je pense avoir trouvé la réponse. J'aurais préféré que tu m'en parles avant car j'aurais pu te dire que tu faisais fausse route. Dans un couple, tout doit être dit, c'est toi même qui me l'as appris. Pourtant, tu t'es enfermée dans ton mutisme, tu as gardé le silence sur tes craintes, sur tes doutes et ta culpabilité. Tu m'aurais parlé de tout ça, j'aurais pu te rassurer et te dire que tout irait bien._

_Oui j'aurais sans doute mis certains de mes rêves entre parenthèses, mais ça c'est parce que je t'aime. Je sais que toi aussi tu as fais ça parce que tu m'aime, mais c'est nul. Tu es partie par amour! Tu te rends compte de l'absurdité de la situation? C'est toi la tête pensante de nous deux, comment as tu pu juger cette idée comme étant la meilleure? J'aurais préféré que tu me quitte pour une autre, j'aurais eu moins de regret. Mettre mes rêves de danse de côté n'était pas un sacrifice. Mettre ma vie avec toi de côté c'est un crève cœur. Je ne sais même pas où tu es pour pouvoir te dire tout ça. Parce que m'éjecter de ta vie n'était pas la solution, bien au contraire et tu dois le savoir. Je veux que tu me revienne et que tu arrête tes conneries. Car ce sont des conneries, des foutaises. Ou bien avais tu peur de quelque chose? Peut-être avais tu peur qu'un jour je te reproche d'avoir abandonné mes projets pour une vie à tes côtés? Mais je le répète, ce sont des conneries. La vie est faite de choix que l'on doit assumé, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Mon choix c'était de t'aimer envers et contre tout. Je voulais juste être avec toi. J'aurais pu danser n'importe où, peu importe le prestige et la gloire, car ça, je n'en veux pas. Alors reviens moi._

_Je t'écris ce message comme un appel au secours. Prends le vraiment tel quel car j'ai besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de moi. Je le sais, je le sens. Tu es peut-être à une centaine de kilomètres de moi, peut-être même des milliers, mais je peux sentir ta tristesse et ton manque de moi de là où je suis. Toi et moi nous sommes liées l'une à l'autre pour toujours, je t'ai dans la peau comme tu m'as dans la tienne. Et je sais qu'en lisant ces quelques lignes ton désir pour moi se ravive (ou s'amplifie). Ne pleure pas, contente toi de me retrouver chez nous._

_J'espère que tu lis toujours le même journal car c'est ma dernière idée pour te retrouver et crois moi, toutes nos économies auront servi à ça. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si cher de publier une annonce dans un journal. Enfin peu importe, nous méritons bien ça._

_Je t'aime._

_B_

**Je replie le journal en essayant de garder un calme apparent. Je lis toujours le même journal, dieu merci. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi bête? Après avoir lu ses mots, je me rend compte qu'en effet mon idée était complètement nulle. Non seulement je ne l'ai pas poussé à partir à Paris, mais en plus je lui ai fait du mal tout en m'en faisant à moi. Quatre mois à la pleurer et à la faire pleurer. Quatre mois merdiques à survivre et à faire des conneries. J'ai failli perdre mon boulot tant je suis incapable d'avancer dans mes propres projets depuis que je l'ai quitté.**

**Je rassemble en vitesse mes affaires et sort en courant du café.**

**Je ne suis qu'à cinq minutes de mon ancien appartement. Je ne suis ni à une centaine, ni à des milliers de kilomètres de toi mon amour, je ne suis pas loin. Je suis restée là, au cas où.**

**J'arrive.**


	2. Retour de flamme

_Parce qu'on me l'a réclamé, voici une petite suite. Et si j'ai 3 reviews (jsuis sympa), je ferais un 3eme chapitre :D Et je pense que vous voudrez une suite!_

**Retour de flamme**

Trois coups portés à la porte. Trois coups comme j'en ai l'habitude. Trois coups reconnaissables.  
Je guette le moindre bruit à l'intérieur, cherchant a deviner chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses mouvements. Je regarde ma montre. 7H30. Elle dort certainement.  
Je retente ma chance.  
Trois coups secs.  
Je saisis le bruit de ses pas sur le parquet en chêne de notre salon. Un craquement. Le même, toujours au même endroit, près du canapé, à sa droite. Elle arrive. Je l'imagine sautillant sur la pointe de ses pieds nus, tout en nouant la ceinture de son peignoir blanc satiné.  
Je n'entends plus rien. Sans doute marche t-elle à présent sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine. Elle doit se dire d'ailleurs qu'elle aurait du mettre ses chaussons ''poussin''.  
Un frôlement sur la porte.  
Elle sait.  
J'attends, ne voulant pas m'imposer brusquement.  
Je peux sentir son souffle de l'autre côté de cette dernière barrière.  
« C'est toi mon amour? »  
« C'est moi mon coeur »  
« Tu lis toujours le même journal? »  
« Je lis toujours le même journal oui »  
« Tu compte me répondre à chaque fois en reprenant ma question? »  
« Je compte te rép...Non mon coeur. Je vais répondre simplement à toutes tes questions. »  
« J'ai surtout des vérités à te dire. »  
« Je les écouterais alors. »  
« Je t'en veux San! »  
Elle m'en veut et comme je la comprends. Je m'en veux même pour deux. Je suis prête a accepter tout châtiment pour m'absoudre de mes fautes.  
« Je ne suis plus ton amour? »  
« Si, tu l'as toujours été. »  
« Pourquoi tu ne m'ouvre pas? »  
« Parce que j'ai besoin de te parler avant. »  
« Et tu ne peux pas me parler autrement qu'à travers une porte? »  
« Non... »  
Je souris. Parce que dès qu'elle me verra elle oubliera toute rancœur et se précipitera dans mes bras. Parce qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble sans nous sentir entières et épanouies, peu importe les évènements, les divergences d'opinions et les chamailleries. Parce qu'entre Brit et moi c'est fusionnel et sans limite.  
« Parles moi B... »  
« Je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonné et d'avoir pu penser que je pourrais vivre sans toi, parce que je ne le peux pas. »  
« Je suis désolée. »  
« Je t'en veux d'avoir pris cette décision idiote sans m'en parler avant. »  
« C'est l'inconvénient d'une décision idiote prise en solitaire ça. On ne serait pas là à appeler ça une décision idiote si je t'en avais parlé avant. J'ai pensé à toi pourtant en la prenant, j'ai simplement sous estimé ton amour pour moi, et surestimé ton amour pour la danse. »  
« Tu n'as pas surestimé mon amour pour la danse, tu as par contre surestimé mon amour pour la gloire et la célébrité. »  
« Pardon... »  
« Arrête de t'excuser, ça ne va rien changer. »  
« J'ai cru bon de croire en tes rêves et de t'aider à les réaliser. »  
« Mais pourtant tu le faisais chaque jour San, chaque jour était un rêve éveillé à tes côtés. Danser et êtres avec toi, t'aimer, voilà mes rêves. Depuis que tu es partie, j'ai perdu tous mes rêves, même la nuit quand je dors je ne rêve plus. Tu as fait l'inverse, tu as fait fuir mes rêves. »  
Je n'ose rien dire parce que le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit est « Pardon ». Pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait. Pardon d'avoir brisé tes rêves. Pardon d'être partie. Pardon de t'avoir fait pleurer. Pardon d'avoir mis fin à tes rêves la nuit. Pardon d'avoir rendu tes nuits tristes et solitaires. Pardon de plus avoir été là pour nos petit déjeuner en tête à tête chaque matin. Pardon pour ne plus t'avoir fait coulé ton bain le vendredi soir. Pardon pour ne plus t'avoir serré dans mes bras le soir pour t'endormir. Pardon de ne plus t'avoir accompagné dans les séances Disney/Pop Corn. Pardon pour tout ça et bien plus encore.  
La serrure s'éveille et se met en marche. Comme si mes silences étaient plus parlant que mes mots. Ou peut-être a t-elle entendu mes pardons.  
Doucement, la porte s'ouvre sur la femme sublime qui habite mes pensées depuis vingt ans.  
Je la toise du regard, me noyant dans ses yeux, admirant ses formes cachées sous le peignoir en satin blanc, fantasmant sur ses cuisses musclés, m'attendrissant sur ses pieds nus. Je la regarde, incapable de bouger tant le bonheur de la revoir me liquéfie.  
« Tu m'as manqué San. »


	3. Face à face

**Face à Face**

Au moment où elle a ouvert la porte et s'est prostrée devant moi, j'ai cru défaillir. Je ne vous mens pas, mon corps tout entier s'est vu s'affaiblir en un instant, tant ce fut miraculeux de la retrouver. J'ai vu toute notre histoire défiler sous mes yeux, comme un avertissement pour me signifier tout ce que j'avais failli perdre pour une seule et unique idée stupide. Face à elle j'ai compris mon erreur et à quel point ma vie aurait pus être désespérante. Perdue sans ses yeux j'ai su que j'avais été à deux doigts de gâcher deux vies promises pourtant à un bel avenir ensemble.

A peine m'avait-elle laissé le temps de m'habituer à nos retrouvailles visuelles, qu'elle se jetait littéralement sur moi, emprisonnant mes lèvres des siennes tout en me tirant par le col de ma chemise à l'intérieur de notre appartement. Je n'étais vraisemblablement pas en mesure de m'en plaindre puisque je lui rendais son baiser avec encore plus de fougue. Tandis que nos dents s'entrechoquaient et que je lui mordais les lèvres, je m'appliquais a défaire la ceinture de son étoffe, révélant ainsi son corps au teint opalin et ses courbes fermes et chaudes qui se dressaient déjà de plaisir et d'envie. Avide de désir, je la poussais avec attention en arrière la faisant tomber délicatement sur le tissu encore froid du canapé. Je n'étais plus en mesure de m'arrêter, complètement déconnectée de la réalité, emmitouflée dans notre bulle d'intimité. Tandis qu'elle déboutonnait la fermeture de mon jean, mes mains s'aventuraient le long de son échine, déposant une caresse légère jusqu'à l'orée de ses fesses. Je l'aidais à ôter les derniers remparts à nos retrouvailles charnelles et m'allongeais sur elle, une cuisse entre ses jambes écartées et offertes. Je sentais son souffle chaud chatouiller mon cou, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rire. Tant de complicité retrouvée me grisait littéralement et mon rire fut communicatif. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien pour y trouver un amour intact, comme au premier jour de notre histoire. Cette vision me rassura instantanément et mes lèvres repartirent alors à la découverte de sa peau à l'odeur fruitée et épicée. Une effluve qui était restée tout ce temps imprégnée dans ma mémoire olfactive et dont je prenais malin plaisir à goûter en cet instant. Je parcourais sa gorge de ma langue, et sentais ses ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos, comme un appel à la luxure, ou un SOS pour que je vienne anéantir sa frustration accumulée. Mais des retrouvailles comme nous étions en train de les vivre ne pouvaient se faire dans la précipitation, alors je prenais la décision de la faire languir un peu, prenant le temps de dévorer chaque parcelle de son épiderme qu'elle m'offrait sans pudeur. Mes lèvres parcouraient la naissance de ses seins et je pouvais ainsi sentir les battements de son cœur qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine, en totale osmose avec les miens. Je ne put retenir un soupir de bonheur. Je fut prise dans la foulée d'une pulsion irrépressible de me saisir à pleines mains de ses deux seins pointus, enfouissant au passage mes lèvres et ma langue entre le galbe rebondis de sa poitrine.

Je sentais ses mains se mouvoir dans l'épaisseur de ma chevelure, encore un signe de son impatience que je prenais plaisir à mettre à mal. Lentement, je léchais la descente jusqu'à son nombril, laissant libre court à mes mains de saisir ses hanches fines et musclées, puis la cambrure de ses reins, la soulevant pour caresser son sexe de mon téton durci. C'est là qu'elle fut prise d'un cris non simulé et partagé. L'effet fut immédiat. Je parcourais sa fente de mes doigts et sentais immédiatement la moiteur de son désir l'envahir. C'est à cet instant que je fut incapable de résister plus longtemps. Je dévorais alors son bouton avec avidité et empressement, ne m'arrêtant plus, jusqu'à son total abandon. A bout de souffle et pendant que sa respiration à elle tentait de retrouver un rythme raisonnable, je m'attardais quelques instants, la tête posée sur sa cuisse, à quelques centimètres de son intimité frétillante et mouillée qui laissait s'évaporer une fragrance provocante.

« Merci mon amour! Ta langue m'avait tellement manqué » m'a t-elle dit la voix emprunte de sensualité.

A ses mots, je remontais le long de son corps en sueur pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres asséchées, avant de me blottir dans ses bras.

« Tout de toi m'a manqué mon ange. J'aime t'entendre jouir dans ma bouche. Je pourrais jouir rien que de t'entendre. » lui ai-je répondu tendrement.

« Mais tu vas jouir cette nuit mon amour, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça... »

Le frôlement de nos corps, le mélange de nos parfums, la folie de nos gestes cette nuit là, laisseront une trace indélébile dans ma mémoire tant l'instant fut merveilleux et féerique. Des retrouvailles à la hauteur de notre amour mutuel, puissantes et sincères.


End file.
